Computer systems typically include at least a monitor, a keyboard, a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, and memory. Depending on the configuration of the computer system, the monitor may be attached to the rest of the computer system by only a Video Graphics Array cable, Digital Video Interface cable, or similar connection device. Examples of common monitor types include Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) and Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) monitors. LCD monitors are often referred to as “flat panel monitors.”
Flat panel monitors are becoming increasingly popular with consumers. They typically offer better image quality, have a smaller footprint, and consume less electricity than Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) monitors. Flat panel monitors are now outselling their CRT counterparts by a wide margin. As consumers transition from CRT monitors to flat panel monitors, mounting solutions that were used with computer systems having CRT monitors are becoming obsolete. Mounting solutions are typically used to mount computer systems for user access in laboratories, factory floors, offices, and other work areas.
Mounting solutions for computer systems having CRT monitors were not originally designed to support flat panel monitors. Thus, if a consumer desires to upgrade her old CRT monitor to a new flat panel monitor, she will also have to invest in a mounting solution that is compatible with flat panel monitors. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for flat panel mounting solution which can utilize existing CRT mounting solutions.